Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert!
Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert (東京ミュウミュウ：ビバラデザート！Tōkyō myūmyū: Bibaradezāto!) ''is the first Tokyo Mew Mew series by Japanesenerd247. The story always begins with five girls for a traditional Tokyo Mew Mew. For her, there are seven of them! Plot The story begins in a faraway kingdom called the Kingdom of Royal Sweets. Here, Desseranimals (cuddly citizens that are animals and humans but have a dessert motif) thrive with peace, happiness, and joy. That is, until Queen Temptina wrought havoc on the peaceful kingdom. She drained the citizens DNA to use for her mechanisms. Fortunately, seven survived the crisis and their DNA was sampled to recruit the legendary Mew Mews. Will they succeed? Characters ''Shortcake Watanabe (Lori Jacobs-Lewis)- Mew Shortcake'' (''ショートカフェワタナベ - ミュー・ショートケーキ ''Shōtokafewatanabe - myū shōtokēki) Shortcake is your typical 13-year-old class clown whose DNA is fused with a patas monkey. She is known for being a little mischievous but shy and smart. She is also famous for being the best lacrosse player on the DPA Snapdragons lacrosse team. As Mew Shortcake, her hair is a lighter shade of raspberry and has patas monkey ears and tail. Her weapon is a Shortcake Tambourine, and her finishing attack is Ribbon Shortcake Attack. Her dessert motif is raspberry shortcake. In the final movie, Shortcake becomes Angel Mew Shortcake, with her new weapon being Angel Shortcake Tambourine. ''Cobbler Kobuchi (Judith Whitman)- Mew Cobbler (コブラーコブチ - ミューコブラー ''Koburākobuchi - myūkoburā) Cobbler is a 11-year-old girl whose DNA is fused with a caracal. Her mother owns a famous fashion line called Japan's Top and Finest. Her father works at a barber shop, so her parents are her #1 inspiration for her love of fashion. She was even thinking of her own fashion line someday. As Mew Cobbler, her hair is a lighter shade of sweet orange and has a caracal's ears and tail. Her weapon is Cobbler Hammer, and her finishing attack is Ribbon Cobbler Smash. Her dessert motif is peach cobbler. ''Cookie Nagano (Nikki Winston)- Mew Cookie (クッキー長野 - ミュークッキー ''Kukkī Nagano - myūkukkī) Cookie is a tomboy to its fullest. A 15-year-old rebel that does well in all sports, Cookie has had a rough life, so she is usually tough. Her soft spot is when people try to be friends with her. When revealed that her DNA was fused with that of a prairie falcon, she was tough at first, but then calmed down when she heard that she would become friends with others just like her. As Mew Cookie, her hair is a light shade of golden yellow and has a prairie falcon's wings and tail. Her weapon is Cookie Ribbon, and her finishing attack is Ribbon Cookie Surprise. Her dessert motif is a lemon cookie. ''Sorbet Midoriki (Willow Jackson)- Mew Sorbet (シャーベットみどりき - ミュールシャーベット Shābetto Midoriki - myūrushābetto)'' Sorbet is a 14-year-old genius whose DNA is fused with a Goodfellow's tree kangaroo. A total geek, Sorbet didn't really know how to make friends because she was used to a quiet life of peace and no friends at her late father's sweets shop. At least, she befriended the others and now tries to be more outgoing. As Mew Sorbet, her hair is a lighter shade of kiwi green with a Goodfellow's tree kangaroo's ears and tail. Her weapon is Sorbet Sword, and her finishing attack is Ribbon Sorbet Slash. Her dessert motif is kiwi sorbet. ''Cupcake Aogawa (Danielle Murphy)- Mew Cupcake (カップケーキ青川 - ミューカップケーキ ''Kappukēki aogawa - myūkappukēki) Cupcake is a 16-year-old gal whose DNA is fused with that of a bottlenose dolphin. Cupcake is usually carefree and fun, but is quick-tempered and should not be angered. Other than that, she is your gal. She also loves to watch adventure movies and documentaries about adventures. As Mew Cupcake, her hair is a lighter shade of blue and has short rubbery ears and a short dolphin tail. Her weapon is Cupcake Maracas, and her finishing attack is Ribbon Cupcake Mambo. Her dessert motif is a blueberry cupcake. ''Macaron Yamamoto (Caitlyn Allen)- Mew Macaron (マカロン・ヤマモト - ミュー・マカロン ''Makaron Yamamoto - myū makaron) Macaron is a 13-year-old girl whose DNA is fused with a swift fox. A girl with a love for macarons and all things French, Macaron is a very spoiled girl because of her very rich family, and she wasn't interested in friends. But, after the death of her grandmother, she immediately changed her attitude and became a Mew Mew. As Mew Macaron, her hair is a lighter shade of plum and has a set of swift fox ears and tail. Her weapon is Macaron Flute, and her finishing attack is Ribbon Macaron Melody. Her dessert motif is a lavender macaron. ''Cream Shiroshima (Rebecca Phillips)- Mew Cream (クリームシロシマ - ミュークリーム ''Kurīmushiroshima - myūkurīmu) The last 10-year-old Mew, Cream's DNA is fused with that of a snowshoe hare. Cream is actually the youngest and most demanding Mew of the group, which makes her pretty intimidating at her school, even though Junko is a happy and sweet person. As Mew Cream, her hair changes from black to white and has snowshoe hare ears and tail. Her weapon is Cream Rod, and her finishing attack is Ribbon Cream Splash. Her dessert motif is marshmallow cream. Aliens ''Queen Temptina The main alien. Queen Temptina is known to be inconsiderate and greedy. When she put the kingdom in shambles, she even kills the king and sends him in an eternal rest. The queen now takes over the kingdom, and it's up to the Mews to stop her. Vavul Queen Temptina's first minion. He is known for caring too much about destruction and his appearance, which is what the Queen liked to see. Vavul is also known for creating Level 1 Nigaiamai (part easy, part hard), which the Mews beat easily. Vavul even has a crush on Macaron! Axela Queen Tempitina's second minion. She is known for caring way too much about food poisoning and forcing people to do her bidding only, which sometimes makes the queen mad. She is also known to deliver higher level Bittersweets. Nigaiamai The basic alien. Nigaiamai are known to take over animals and make them evil. Fortunately, these basic beings can be defeated with the Mews' finishing attacks. But, as the Nigaiamais get stronger, the attacks must become stronger, too... Movies Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert The Movie: Legend of the Dessert Gemstones! After the major battle with Queen Temptina, Harumi and the others have decided to continue their lives as students and regular girls. Unfortunately, Queen Temptina is back and thirsty for revenge. With the world in danger (again!), Harumi, Yukari, Leona, Asuka, Nami, Ayumi, and Junko go on a quest to find the powerful Dessert Gemstones, which legend says could enhance power-using weapons. This is essential! Will they be able to find these legendary stones before the Queen strikes the Earth once and for all? Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert II: Valentine's Day.....BAD LUCK?! Yay!! Valentine's Day!! There's no school, and love is in the air. Harumi is still trying to confess her feelings to her crush, Hiroto Urushihara. When she tries to impress her long-time crush, things immediately take a turn for the worse. Axela is back, and she is hungry! With the world in danger (again!!!!!) it's up to the Mews to stop Axela from wrecking more havoc! All in the name of crushes and love! Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert III: The Final Battle! Showdown in Paris! A new enemy has arrived: King Decadent?! Wait, King Decadent was a good guy! How could he become evil?! It was a curse, that's what! At the same time, Harumi discovers a new power, all right here in the city of love! Could the Mews return King Decadent to his former self?! Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert IV: A trip to La Tokyo! Meet the new Mews! Category:Nominated Series Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert! Category:Japanesenerd247 Category:AUs